A conventional splash guard is provided for shielding the water droplets as thrusted from a car wheel running on a rainy road. However, the water droplets impacted on the splash guard will be reflected downwardly to the tire and the road to be scattered into fine water mists or fog which will be further spread or diffused when encountering the eddy flows of air passing through a high-speed car, thereby easily obstructing a vision for a rear car and greatly influencing the traffic safety.
The present inventor has found the drawbacks of a conventional splash guard and invented the present water removing apparatus for a vehicle driving in a rainy day.